All Day Think Of You
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang seorang guru muda bernama Park Chanyeol dan seorang siswa cantik namun pemalu bernama Byun Baekhyun /"Nah, Baekhyun.. cepatlah lulus agar kita segera menikah."/"Hai, sensei!"/[ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Remake Fict/Songfic]


**All Day Think Of You (ChanBaek version)**

( **A.D.T.O.Y** )

* * *

Sepenggal kisah tentang seorang guru muda bernama Park Chanyeol dan seorang siswa cantik namun pemalu bernama Byun Baekhyun /"Nah, Baekhyun.. cepatlah lulus agar kita segera menikah."/" _Hai_ , _sensei_!"/[ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Remake Fict/Songfic]

Park Chanyeol, seorang pengajar di salah satu SMA ternama di distrik Jung tengah sibuk dengan beberapa materi yang akan di sampaikan setelah jam istirahat nanti. Mata tajamnya terus menekuni deretan nama siswa-siswi yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya di tahun ajaran kali ini. _Yeah_ , dia adalah wali kelas 2-2 program jurusan Sains yang terkenal dengan wajah tampannya yang selalu berekspresi 'malas'; seakan-akan dirinya adalah manusia yang paling merasa bosan.

Tubuh tegapnya yang terbalut sempurna oleh selembar kemeja putih dengan vest hitam yang seakan menjadi identitasnya itu mulai ia sandarkan. Tatapannya mulai menerawang, memikirkan sesuatu –lebih tepatnya seseorang– yang terus menginvasi alam sadar dan juga bawah sadarnya.

" _ **Sepanjang hari aku hanya memikirkanmu**_ **.** " Seulas senyum tipis terukir di paras rupawannya. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

* * *

.

.

 **All Day Think Of You (ChanBaek version)**

 _Prompt_ : **Hubungan antara seorang Guru dan Siswa**

 _Credit Pict_ : _Unknown but I found it when I browsing_ ._.

© **Aaltonen Ryuunosuke** – _as known as_ – **Caspian** ┐(¬_¬)┌

Genre : _**Romance**_ , _**Songfic**_ , _**Fluff**_ and _**Cheesy**_ _**A lil' bit Humor**_

Recommended song : **2PM - All Day I Think Of You (ADTOY)**

( _Notes_ : Ini adalah **remake** dari _request fiction_ (Sebenarnya _DARE_ ) dari Bundaku sayang dengan cast **Jean Kirsctein** –si Muka Kuda– x **Armin Arlert** –si Cantik yang lugu– (duh jadi kasian Armin yang begitu _perfecto_ punya _seme_ yang blangsak sekaligus songong macam Jean :'v #TEAMBULLYJEANKIRSCTEIN #dilempar3DGM :v /elap ingus/ yang kemudian aku ubah menjadi sf ChanBaek :-P )

NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPY-PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

Sorry for Typo(s)

Hope you enjoy it~

.

.

* * *

 _Kelas 2-1, Chungnam Senior High School_

"Ada yang keberatan dengan rencanaku?"

Suara lembut milik pemuda bersurai _red wine_ dengan poni menjuntai menutupi kening memecah keheningan kelas. Iris sekelam malam miliknya mengerjap beberapa kali, mengundang pekikkan tertahan beberapa teman di kelasnya. Dan itu diperparah ketika si _Reddish hair_ memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata _puppy_ nya yang terus mengerjap.

" _Kawaii_ ~~" Pekik seorang siswi ber _name_ _tag_ **Kang Jiyoung** yang kini –bahkan– sudah mengaktifkan kamera ponselnya untuk mengabadikan tingkah lucu nan menggemaskan Baekhyun –si _Reddish hair_ –

 _ **Blush**_

Rona kemerahan muncul begitu saja di pipi gembil Baekhyun. Bibir tipisnya terangkat, melukis senyum malu yang kian membuat kelas riuh. Siul dan sorak sorai penuh godaan kian terdengar, membuat seorang pria bertubuh _Titan_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka di balik jendela berekspresi jengah.

Dengan segera ia mulai menggerakan tubuh jangkungnya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, bermaksud mulai mengisi materi tentang materi Fisika di kelas yang terkenal dengan siswanya yang berIQ di atas rata-rata tersebut.

` _Kriet_ `

Derit engsel yang bergerak membuat Baekhyun terus bungkam. Ia yang tadinya bermaksud kembali menjelaskan tujuannya memberi rencana tentang partisipasi kelas mereka pada acara ulang tahun sekolah terpaksa menundanya. Apalagi netranya menangkap ekspresi yang sulit terbaca dari seseorang yang kini menampakkan wajah rupawannya di ambang pintu.

Dan pandangan _horror_ serempak ditunjukan oleh siswa kelas 2-1. Karena mereka menyadari aura kelam yang menguar begitu saja dari sosok jangkung tersebut. "C-Chanyoru– _sensei_?"

"Ya?" sang pemilik nama bersuara. Ia melangkah dengan tangan yang tersimpan di saku celana kain berwarna hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Gema pantofel yang beradu dengan lantai kian membuat suasana riuh yang sempat menguasai kelas tersebut menguap tak berbekas.

Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ditelannya dengan susah payah saliva yang ia harap mampu melumuri kerongkongannya yang mendadak segersang gurun Sahara. Mata indahnya bergulir, meminta salah satu teman satu kelasnya supaya bisa membebaskannya dari situasi canggung –cenderung tegang– yang melingkupi sekitarnya.

"Nah, Byun. Kau bisa kembali ke bangkumu sekarang, bukan?"

Tenang. Laksana permukaan air. Di mana di dalamnya bisa saja terkandung sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Bisa saja sebuah pemandangan yang indah, hasil alam yang melimpah, atau bahkan mungkin sesuatu yang membahayakan? Kira-kira begitulah gambaran guru muda itu sekarang.

Baekhyun yang menjadi objek atensi mengangguk sebagai respon, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak menuju bangkunya yang ada di sudut ruangan. Tertangkap olehnya sosok sang sahabat yang melambaikan tangannya dengan raut prihatin.

' _Cepatlah, Baekhyun_ ~!'

Samar-samar ia menangkap gerakan bibir sang sahabat. Dan ia menuruti kalimat perintah –tak langsung itu– dengan kepala tertunduk. Si Manis menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan semu merah yang dengan kurang ajarnya hinggap di kedua pipinya. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuh rapuhnya sudah dengan manis terduduk di sebelah Kyungsoo –Do Kyungsoo lengkapnya–; sahabat **senasib** dan **sepenanggungan** nya.

Sang Pengajar berdehem sejenak, sebelum ia mulai menggerakan bilah bibirnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada anak didiknya. Dihembuskannya nafas yang terasa berat. "Ah, silahkan kalian rangkum jurnal yang kemarin saya bagikan. Jangan lupa buat catatan beberapa rumus dan teori yang tidak kalian kuasai atau mungkin bahkan tidak kalian pahami." Hening sejenak, "ada yang ditanyakan?"

Semua siswa yang sedari tadi fokus mencatat tugas dari sang guru menghentikan aktifitasnya. Bola mata masing-masing bergulir ke samping, bermaksud menanyakan secara tersirat –melalui tatapan– apakah ada yang akan ditanyakan entah itu secara personal atau ada yang mewakilkan.

" _S-sensei_.. apakah ini tugas individu?"

Jiyoung yang pada dasarnya golongan siswa _talk active_ buka suara. Memecah suasana canggung sehingga membuat teman-temannya memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya. Sosok yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis –yang hanya dirasakan oleh orang-orang tertentu– sebelum menjawabnya.

"Ya, tapi saya memberi dispensasi jika kalian merasa kesulitan bisa menghubungi _classmate_ kalian yang menguasainya." Chanyeol menegakkan badannya yang sempat membungkuk. "Kalian bisa kembali ke rumah karena _staff_ akan mengadakan rapat menjelang festival." Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

" _ **Chanyoru**_ _sensei_!"

Suara melengking seorang Lee Chanmi membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya yang tengah mengetukkan kakinya di lantai. Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya bertanda mempersilahkan Chanmi untuk mengungkapkan apa yang hendak ia sampaikan.

"Err.. apakah dibenarkan jika kami meminta tolong pada satu orang?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Agaknya ia tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan salah satu anak didiknya yang terkenal _friendly_ itu. Dan wajahnya langsung mengeras ketika ia mendapati pandangan anak-anak tertuju pada sosok bersurai _red_ _wine_ yang nampak sibuk dengan _notes_ bermotif daun maple miliknya dengan Kyungsoo yang terus menggerutu karena buku catatannya terkena serpihan _grafit_ *.

"Apa maksud kalian, Byun orangnya?" tanyanya _to the point_ dan dengan nada datar.

` _ **gulp**_ `

Tegukan itu terdengar serempak dari berbagai penjuru. Kontan saja Chanyeol kian mengetatkan rahangnya. "Kalian masih mengandalkan Byun?" Nadanya terdengar tajam.

"..."

Hening. Seluruh siswa meremas jemari masing-masing dengan kepala tertunduk. Mereka hafal betul, jika salah satu gurunya itu meskipun terkenal acuh tapi sekali ia meluapkan emosi benar-benar mengerikan. Ya, lebih mengerikan dari tingkah ajaib Jennie– _sensei_ (Jennie Park; Park Bom nama Koreanya) dengan segala obsesi dan tingkah _random_ nya.

"Sekarang bubar, kecuali untuk Byun!" pria muda itu berujar penuh penekanan. "Dan untuk Do, kau di tunggu oleh Jongin– _sensei_ di ruang klub fotografi."

" _Hai_ , _sensei_!."

Semua siswa tertunduk lesu.

.

.

.

 _Perpustakaan Chungnam Senior High School, 04.30 PM_

Baekhyun mencurahkan atensinya pada buku tentang Geografi dengan surai _reddis_ nya yang beterbangan karena hembusan angin yang menyelusup melalui jendela yang terbuka. Paras manisnya kian terlihat elok ketika sinar mentari senja tanpa di duga menyorotinya. Bibir tipisnya bergerak guna melafalkan deretan kata yang tercetak rapi di halaman yang tengah ia eksplor.

Hembusan nafas seseorang yang bergulir di tengkuknya, membuat si Mungil nan cantik itu terkesiap. Sebelum aroma yang ia kenal menyeruak begitu saja di indera penciumannya.

" _S–sensei_?" gugupnya.

"Hng?"

"A-ada apa?"

Sosok itu bungkam. Lengan kekarnya yang tadinya ia letakan di samping lengan kanan dan kiri Baekhyun –mengurung lebih tepatnya– kini beralih melingkupi bahu ringkih siswa bermarga Byun. Hidung mancungnya bergerak, mengendus aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh sang Pujaan.

" _ **Sepanjang hari aku memikirkanmu**_.." Chanyeol –sosok itu– mulai berbisik. " _ **Hanya dirimu**_.."

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Baekhyun bungkam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan hasrat untuk memekik keras. Jemari lentik yang tadinya mencengkeram buku di hadapannya, kini beralih pada lengan yang melingkarinya. Dan dapat ia rasakan jika tubuh jangkung prianya itu bergetar dan menegang.

" _ **Saat kau menyentuhku, mataku terpejam**_.." suara Chanyeol tercekat, dengan nafas yang tersengal. Terdengar pula olehnya tarikan nafas yang berat. ".. _ **aku bisa menghirup aromamu**_.."

" _ **C**_ _–_ _ **Chanyoru**_ _sensei_.."

" _ **Aku merasa melayang...**_ "

Baekhyun segera menapakan tangannya di meja. Membuat Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. Dan setelah memastikan melalui ekor matanya, –bahwa pria jangkung itu sudah memiliki selisih jarak dengan dirinya– Baekhyun membawa buku yang sudah tidak ia inginkan untuk di baca itu dan mengembalikannya.

Dan rupa-rupanya, pria Park dengan berjuta pesona itu tetap mengikuti pergerakannya. Setelahnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah, karena setidaknya ia tahu jika pria yang masih berstatus sebagai gurunya itu –sebenarnya– tengah menahan gejolak emosi.

` **brugh** `

Ringisan tercetak begitu saja di paras murni -serupa dewi- Baekhyun, ketika punggungnya terhempas keras di dinding yang ada di sudut perpustakaan. Bibirnya mendesis lirih sebagai salah satu reaksi karena fisiknya yang memang lemah itu mengalami benturan yang cukup keras.

"Aku tidak suka ketika anak-anak memanfaatkan kepolosanmu.." ucap Chanyeol _to the point_ (karena Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka dengan basa-basi; ngomong-ngomong) membuat Baekhyun menunduk. "Dan aku ingin kau tidak membantah ucapanku kali ini."

" _H–Hai_!"

"Aku juga tidak suka ketika kau memperlihatkan tingkah manismu pada yang lain.."

"..."

Hanya kerjapan lucu yang Baekhyun perlihatkan sebagai respon. Jujur saja ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol berujar demikian. Selanjutnya kepalanya memiring lucu membuat Chanyeol yang sedari awal menahan keinginannya langsung lepas kendali.

 _ **Chup**_

Kecupan lembut yang mendarat begitu saja di _cherry_ tipis Baekhyun membuat si empunya bibir merona parah. "Kau hanya milikku Baekhyunie.. bukan yang lain.."

 _ **Chup**_

Sekali lagi, dan dianjutkan dengan lumatan dan hisapan yang membuat kedua insan yang kasmaran itu mabuk kepayang. "Nah, Baekhyun.. cepatlah lulus agar kita segera menikah."

Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada tulus. Tak lupa ia mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari mungil Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya kini bergerak lembut untuk mengelus sebuah logam mulia yang melingkar manis di jari tengah sang kekasih. Senyum cerah terukir indah di wajah keduanya.

" _Hai_ , _sensei_!"

* * *

 **oOo FIN oOo**

* * *

 **Omake** :

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Di pinggangnya lengan kekar seseorang melingkar sempurna, membantunya berjalan, menyusuri koridor yang nampak lengang dan menyeramkan. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut lucu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ini salahmu.." gerutunya, dan hanya di balas tatapan malas sosok yang memapahnya. "Coba kau tidak bertindak kurang ajar, aku pasti takkan begini."

"Cih, kau baru mendapati rasa sakit yang begini, lalu bagaimana dengan cita-citamu sebagai relawan medis di medan perang?" penuh penekanan dan menusuk, khas Kim Jongin. "Lagipula salahmu sendiri, aku hanya akan membantu memasang kancing bajumu dan kau malah melompat seperti bocah ingusan dengan teriakan suara ember pecahmu."

"Huh? Wajah cabulmu yang membuatku refleks begitu.." Kyungsoo terus membela diri. "Kau kan sering meraba tubuhku ketika bajuku terbuka.."

"Diam kau bocah atau aku akan membuatmu tak sadarkan diri dengan ciuman mautku."

Kyungsoo melotot _horror_. Ia mendorong tubuh –uhukmaafuhuk– kurus prianya itu dan langsung berlari dengan kaki yang terseret-seret. Jangan lupa kedua pipi kenyalnya yang memerah sempurna.

"DASAR CABUL!"

 _Yeah_ , satu kesamaan dengan Baekhyun.. terikat dengan sang guru.

* * *

 **Notes** :

* _Grafit_ : Isian pensil.

* _ **Chanyoru**_ ; _**Chanyoru Paku**_ adalah pelafalan nama Park Chanyeol dalam bahasa Jepang.

**Hai (=Jepang) : Ya.

***Sensei (=Jepang) : Guru.

****cetak tebal dan miring adalah selipan Translate lagu **2PM – ADTOY**

 **[A/N] :**

 _Sorry_ , aku malah _posting mini fanfiction_ baru yang sebenarnya adalah hasil remake dan edit dari _mini fanfiction_ ku yang sudah aku _posting_ di akun _Facebook_ dengan cast **Jean x Armin**! **AU** dari _fandom_ _Anime_ _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_. Maaf untuk momennya yang kurang greget. Maaf untuk **omake** yang garing. Silahkan sampaikan unek-unek kalian di kolom _review_.

DONE _Remake_ (y)

/kibar _banner_ ChanBaek dan JeArmin/

.

.

.

 _Sign_ ,

Orang Tampan


End file.
